A Happy Ending
by Aemilius95
Summary: It's his last year at Hogwarts and Harry is hoping for a peaceful year. That plan went up in flames when he's trapped in a cursed muggle storybook by accident, bringing Draco along for the ride. With no idea how to get out and them having to play out each story as they come, they'll have to await rescue from the outside...that's if they don't kill or kiss each other first.
**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

" _Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."_ _-_ _ **Neil Gaiman**_

* * *

Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, sighed in irritation as he moved in between shelves looking for books that would help him in his Transfiguration assignment. ' _Advanced Transfiguration', 'Transfigurating Everyday Objects: How To', 'Transfiguration for Beginners', 'Transfiguration Theory: From This to That',_ Harry continued to scan titles before he came across a book that was out of place with all the school texts.

" _'A Collection of Popular Muggle Fairytales'_ , what's this doing here?" Harry asked himself as he plucked the book up off the shelf. Looking at it, it was a normal book with a blue hardcover that had an image of a handsome young man with black hair that stopped at his shoulders, blue eyes and he was wearing a dark brown tunic and black leather pants. The man was holding a beautiful young woman in his arms that had blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a stunning green dress that matched her eyes. And, like all magical photographs, the duo moved. The two went from looking at each other in complete adoration to cuddling to eskimo kisses and repeated the cycle. Harry rolled his eyes at the saccharine couple as he turned the book over to read the blurb but all it said was _'Reading this collection of stories you'll live through your own fairytale._ '

Harry raised an eyebrow at the sentence but he had to admit he was curious about the book. Deciding to keep it with him and borrow it out so he could read it later, he then went on with his search for relevant Transfiguration texts.

15 minutes later, Harry had the books his needed so he started to make his way to a study area. He had a particular table in mind, it was placed in an alcove-like area that hid him from the rest of the library but allowed him to see if anyone approached.

The hidden area gave him some much appreciated quiet time. Away from his bickering best friends (who loved like a brother and sister but if he didn't escape from their arguments from time to time he would strangle them himself, so help him Merlin) and his more extreme fans/admirers (coughGinnycough). Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Harry got himself settled and started his Transfiguration essay.

It was nearly an hour before his hand became too sore to keep writing so Harry decided to take a five-minute break before going back to his assignment. As he stretched, getting some kinks out of his back and hands, Harry scanned the library and spotted Draco Malfoy among the shelves.

Knowing that he was hidden from the Slytherin allowed Harry to take in the silky blond hair, the stunning grey eyes, aristocratic cheekbones, the adorable pointy chin, those trim shoulders, the firm chest and abs, even...Realising where his thoughts (and eyes) were heading down snapped Harry out of his love-filled haze.

 _'Now really Potter! Draco Malfoy is so out of your league it's laughable!'_ Harry told himself as he pulled his eyes away from his crush. But that thought didn't stop the desire he was feeling for his rival. He couldn't remember exactly when he started to like Draco, it had happened gradually and by the time he noticed, he was smitten. And he had it _bad_.

 _'Stop lusting after Draco and get back to work._ ' With that thought, Harry tried to get back to writing his essay.

Which was easier said than done as thoughts of him and Draco do all sorts of _pleasures_ kept interrupting his concentration.

So caught up in his fantasies, Harry didn't realise that Draco moving towards his table until the Slytherin was standing right in front of him.

"It would help Potter if you actually wrote something."

The amused drawl startled Harry out of his (dirty) thoughts. Looking up at the Slytherin, Harry said the first thing that came to mind, "It's called thinking Malfoy." Seeing Draco open his mouth and knowing what kind of response the boy could make, Harry interrupted, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Draco decided to let his unsaid comment go, not in the mood for a fight, "No. I was hoping to use this table for study but since you're using it..." the boy shrugged as he let his sentence trail off.

"Ah..." Harry uttered, unsure of what to say, his eyes moving off his rival to stare at his assignment. He so badly wanted to offer Draco a seat but he didn't for two reasons. One - Draco would find it very out of character if he did so, and Two - he knew that if (and that's a big if) Draco accepted, he wouldn't get any work done because of the distraction his crush would bring.

Taking the Gryffindor's silence as a dismissal, Draco turned to find somewhere else to study when his eye caught on something interesting. Giving in to his curiosity, Draco reached out and picked up the book up off Potter's pile of texts.

Scanning the title, Draco said, "Interesting choice of reading Potter."

Harry looked up at the words and eyes widened when he saw that Draco had picked up the muggle fairytales book. Feeling his cheeks burn with a blush, Harry stood and held out his hand and asked, "Give it back, Malfoy. Please."

Draco ignored his request and instead opened the book to the first page. As he read the dedication, he couldn't but snort. "Oh, Merlin. Listen to this Potter -

 _'For my beloved,_

 _My Heart,_

 _Whose passion for stories_

 _is what gave me_

 _my very own Princess to love and cherish.'"_

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up even more at the loving words, especially when it was _Draco_ saying them.

"Sweet Salazar, this must have been written by a Hufflepuff. I don't know who else would write something so sappy." Draco muttered, covering up the fact that those sweet words melted his own hard Slytherin heart.

Rolling his eyes at the very Draco comment, Harry ignored his burning cheeks as he gestured his hand in impatience. "Malfoy, can I have the book back please," Harry said, reiterating his request.

When it looked like Draco was going to ignore him again Harry reached out, planning on yanking the book out of his crushes' hands. But when he placed his hand on the book, Harry felt a jolt run up his hand.

Harry yelped at the sudden sensation, Draco doing the same when he also felt the jolt run through his hands.

"What the-!?" Harry uttered, locking eyes with Draco in his confusion but the wizard looked just as confused as he felt. Then there was a tug at his navel, similar to when one was going to Portkey and Harry felt himself being tugged forward before everything went black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N** : **My latest brainchild! This idea came from the multitude of fanfiction fairytale stories that I've read, not only in the HP fandom but in other fandom's (Yu-GI-Oh! mostly, it had to be said) as well. So, being the big Disney fan that I am, I decided to input my own version.**

 **Therefore, I hope my readers enjoy what I've written.**

 **Anyhow...please either review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns or if you noticed a digression in the above chapter, I'm the one who proof-reads my work so if I missed something please tell me.**

 **'95 out.**


End file.
